Unspoken
by TechnoRanma
Summary: Does something exist if it is never said aloud? Some words never have to be said. Strange fic... TyKa [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money from writing this fic.

Author's Notes: This is a oneshot I'm postin' since I won't be able to update anything until exams're over on June 17th!! I just love TyKa waaaay too much, this is the craziness I come up with!! I love them!! It's kinda weird, short, and confusing, but give it a shot? Warning – Strange fic. POV of Dragoon.

* * *

**Unspoken **

* * *

Many years ago, a wise man once spoke to me, and told me that the human word "Love" is thrown around too much and used too often.

Many words are treated that way, you had said to me, in a rare moment, when you had voiced your thoughts aloud, to the silence of the almost empty room. You told me, mere mortal, what I had been unable to decipher on my own. For to a holy spirit such as I, some things are beyond my grasp, such as some others are to you… and him.

You. And him.

Ever since he had been old enough to enter the ancestral dojo, I watched over him – a young toddler, large blue eyes and short dark blue hair, staring at me in confusion and awe, like his grandfather and his grandfather before that. He could not see me, of course; I had no physical form save that of the sword that held me within the deep sleep. I do not remember, exactly, what had awakened me into this modern age, but I do know that it had something to do with him.

I am the guardian of his family line, Kinomiya, and have listened to the prayers of many of his ancestors. Few times have I unleashed my power to help them, for there was often little that could be done.

But then, one day, no longer a small child, he had grown quite a bit and I realized it was years later in your human count of time. It had seemed like only passing moments to one such as myself. I could not help but wonder how long I had gone without adventure, how long I had been at rest.

Tyson Kinomiya, he came to me, as he had never before, and begged for my help. Help to be a stronger beyblader and give him the power he needed to win. Help, to save his friend who, later, I would know was you who had captured the boy.

I could have continued to remain silent, I could have gone on without answering his prayer…but 500 years inside an ancient sword gets old, and then I resided within this talisman that you and he call a beyblade.

The beasts within these beyblades cannot talk to one another, now. Once, a long, long time ago, thousands of years before you and young master lived, and the rest of the race even began to emerge, there was the ancient speech between all living things – One that all understood and accepted.

It has changed, now.

The days go by, and the story unfolds like mist melting into the sunlight of a new morning. Tyson calls upon my power from time to time, and I answer the plea. Of every master I have been destined to through the lifetimes, none have been as vibrant with life as he.

And then, there is you.

Silent, unnerving, annoying. These are his words, his thoughts, and yet, he is still intrigued by you. And you are intrigued by him.

It was not so easily hidden, the interest you displayed in him after the World Championships. It was after then, did I begin to become more aware of you and the others.

A few years pass.

Your feelings for him are seen like only the wind can be – a caress on the cheek, or the touch of a breeze through midnight blue hair – before sweeping off like always, only to return another day.

The air around you, when you are beside him, speaks of anxiety and joy. It is a little frightening to want something so much, isn't it?

Passionate, intense…amazing. These are his new words, his new thoughts, whispered after he turns off the bedside light and lays his head down on the pillow, the moon glowing through the window.

And he makes new prayers, to some higher power, for things to change just a little, between you… and him.

You. And him.

And it changed, then.

You sat alone together on the familiar beach, this talisman and Dranzer's long forgotten in the beydish, as the sun disappeared into the water. You casually rested your hand beside his, on the sand. You let your smallest finger entwine with his. He turned to face you. And my young master, Tyson, had his pleas answered because you, Kai, you kissed him.

There was something new about both of you, after that.

Everyone could see it in the way he smiled, in the way you smiled. But you are a private person, and so you and he are quiet, though it is quite difficult for him, never admitting your relationship in verbal means. But you are in love. And so is he.

Months pace by.

I remember, the night when you and he shed your garments and bared yourselves to each other. The undercurrents in the air had awoken me from my slumber. I did not know what you and he sought from such an experience at first, but later I understood the meanings. It was an expression of the love you both never spoke of. The emotion shared between the two of you.

And after it was over, you held each other. Love. This is your word, your thought. This is his as well. Still, it goes unsaid…

But you've never been as happy as you are when you are together. These are your good times.

Years come and go.

And there are bad times as well, as there always are.

You fight. You always do, but this time it is not bickering. Angry remarks and looks, yelling and fury. You walk out. You leave.

He held this beyblade talisman, and I felt the sensations of his emotions because of you. He cried and told me of the pain feelings so deep for a man can bring. He punched things. He broke things.

You showed up on the doorstep in the late, late night, a takeout bag held in your hand for him.

But even in that situation, you did not utter the phrase that I expected you would have. "I am sorry, I love you." How often had I heard those words from the others of the old group and their spouses, when it came time for meeting up once again? Humans are not understood easily, it seems…

And the wise man's sayings to the ancient sword so many decades ago, surface. "I love you." If there was ever a time for my master to hear it, and for you to hear it in return, it was then. Yet, there was nothing said, just looks and small smiles that spoke volumes.

But even as you grew older along with him, still I had yet to hear the words from either of you.

We are talking now.

For the first time, I ask my questions to you. It is the first time in an eternity that I have questions.

Many years ago, a wise man once spoke to me, and told me that the human word "Love" is thrown around too much and used too often.

Many words are treated that way, you say to me, in this rare moment, when you had spoken to yourself aloud, to the silence of the almost empty room, and I had spoken back.

And you continue, saying, you know when you are in love with someone when they fill your thoughts through the day, and they are in your dreams through the night. You know you are in love with someone when they become a part of you, a part that you cannot imagine your life without. It does not need to be said, it is already known.

The wise man was wise after all.

Love is like the bit beast in the blade. So very powerful, yet hidden, and never revealed until is it needed to be. Sometimes, it is never seen, never spoken of, but it cannot be denied that it exists within…

This unspoken love… is the strongest one of all.

* * *

End.

So… was that any good? Bad? Review please!


End file.
